psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Gu-sung Choe
Gu-sung Choe (최구성/''Choe Gu-seong'') was Makishima's friend and right-hand man. He was an expert hacker able to breach through the security system of Sibyl's core and witness its true form. Appearance Choe had short straight brown hair that hanged over the right side of his face. His eyes were strange in that they appeared to be both red and yellow in color; however, he usually kept his eyes closed. Choe typically wears a blue jacket with a purple shirt underneath and green pants. He also has piercings on his right ear. Personality Choe was a scientific genius responsible for spreading rumors around the internet, causing chaos for a while. He, like Makishima, wanted to see the Sibyl System dismantled. Choe cared not for others and had no problem with people dying, as long as it furthers his goals. Despite this, he sometimes showed that he can only take blood and gore to a certain extent, as seen when he left Rikako Oryo to dissect her victim alone since he didn't want to witness it. History Anime Version As a child, Choe fled with his family to Japan because there was war in his homeland, Korea.Febri Magazine, Psycho-Pass Scoop (February 2013) In corrolation with a statement in the episode, this may have happened in 2097 as according to a satement he made. Eventually his eyes were damaged for some reason and had to be replaced by artificial ones to save his life. Choe had been researching the Sibyl System for five years.The Town Where Sulfur Falls Around 2111, Choe met Makishima for the first time; therefore, doesn't know about Kozaburo Toma. Novel Version Before being sent to Japan for a mission around 2097, Choe worked for the Korean military force, specializing in sabotage jobs and cyber warfare. Korea was destroyed during the war. After wandering aimlessly for ten years after the destruction of his homeland, Choe became an acquaintance of Makishima around 2107. Relationships Shogo Makishima Choe was Makishima's right-hand man and the closest thing to a friend the man knows. Despite of what Makishima has done, Choe sticked around, serving as Makishima's messenger between "the client" and Makishima. Trivia *Choe Gu-sung's name in Korean is written as 최구성 (Revised-Romanization of Korean: Choi Gu Seong). *He liked to read novels from William Ford Gibson, a cyberpunk writer. Gallery choewgirls.jpg|Gu-sung Choe (the club owner) in good company in a private room, ensures the safety of "Mr Mido" (who is Talisman) (in 0104 Nobody Knows Your Mask). Gu-sung.png|Choe, when he delivers Rikako's order in plastination resin (in 0107 The Language of the Chinese Orchid). PP0104 5.png|Choe warns Mido that this party is really a trap (still in 0104 Nobody Knows Your Mask). choe5.jpg|Choe has a chat with Makishima about their city (Tokyo), they lean against the bus they will use to go to the NONA Tower (in the 1st new scene of the 8th episode of Psycho-Pass Extended Edition). choe3.jpg|Choe has a talk with Makishima (in a building office, about books for example) (in 0115 The Town Where Sulfur Falls). choe1.jpg|Choe a moment later (still in 0115 The Town Where Sulfur Falls). choe2.jpg|Choe introduces to Makishima the team that will help them in their attack of the NONA Tower (still in 0115 The Town Where Sulfur Falls). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased pl:Gu-sung Choe